


Letters in Space

by human006



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Communication, F/M, I did this for my friend, I don't know if this good, I made this up, Kylo Ren is Nice, Letters, Marriage, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Short & Sweet, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, email chains, email chains in space, girls, girls in bad spots, given in marriage, i teach elementary school i know that kids feeling are important, when children feel rejected they cause problems, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/human006/pseuds/human006
Summary: Letters and Email in space





	1. Dear Darling Eve

Somewhere in Space  
The Supremacy  
May 15th  
Dear Eve, 

I don’t know where you are or if you will even get this, but I had to try.Looking back on the events of the past week I can’t help but think we watched too many romantic holograms. We read too many novels. I know we moaned about the lack of agency we had in this life. So you went out to get yours and you left me. 

 

Sincerely,  
M 

 

May 22nd 

Eve, 

What a terrible mess this is, I haven’t been allowed back planetside since you left. Everybody is worried I’m going to run off with a resistance pilot too. As if! So now my parents and I are stuck on the Supremacy where I am supposed to be familiarizing myself with senior staff and the duties I will inherit. 

I want fresh food. I want to see the sun. I want to put space between him and me. I want my parents to stop hovering. But heavens forbid. 

This is a disaster.  
M

 

May 30th 

Dearest Eve,

The powers and advisors that be have decided that R and I must spend some time getting to know each other. Which has lead to some painfully awkward afternoons. We sit together while the badges, medals and my parents look on. Honestly we just make small talk and everybody is uncomfortable. It isn’t even small talk, it is smaller than that it’s microscopic talk.

What do you talk about with your beau? Do you talk about saving the galaxy? Does he kiss you senseless even if people are looking? 

Love,  
M 

 

June 3rd

Well Well, 

The Resistance put out a call to Stormtroopers to defect. Needless to say everybody here has gone and lost their damn minds. The poor Stormtroopers are under surveillance constantly. I feel bad for them. 

But I guess that is what the resistance is all about, changing the galaxy. You and I had that brilliant plan to change the galaxy remember? We were going to wear lilac bows on our head for no particular reason! And I would be the Empress and you would be the highest ranking Duchess so people were just going to follow us! They were all going to just going to start wearing lilac bows too because we wanted a laugh… 

I miss you a lot,  
M 

 

June 5th 

Eve, 

Major development and I mean MAJOR! Ren told me a joke. A joke. It was, funny? When he takes off that helmet he almost has a sense of humor. Not that I am in danger of falling in love. It is a political marriage and I am just a bargaining chip. But, It was almost kind of him. 

They have changed the date. We are getting married so soon now. I guess you won’t be here, but it will be broadcast everywhere so I guess you will see it. It would have been more fun with you here though.

M

 

June 7th 

I will die of embarrassment. So I am on a crash diet right? I am getting married the whole galaxy is going to be watching so I Mum and I have been on this diet. Well it is not a lot of food. And I fainted yesterday. At my designated hour with Ren. I walked in with my parents an our escort, I don’t remember the rest. According to reports I just passed out.

Did anybody catch me, no. Of course not. So I have been in the hospital wing with a lump on my head and I am getting IV’s. 

Ren came to visit me about an hour ago. He said I had to start eating more. Eve, they gave him my full medical report. I do not belong to him, yet. He sat here while I am in this horrible green hospital gown and held my hand. My Mother loved it. Of Course. 

The doctor read Mum the riot act. I am supposed to become pregnant right after the wedding and I can’t carry a baby if I am malnourished. It is kind of funny, they want me skinny one moment and fat the next. 

I am so tired,  
M

 

June 8th 

Ren came to eat with me today, and they have been hiding the good food on this ship. The food he gets is actually edible. I ate so much. We talked about potatoes for what my mother told me, “a completely inappropriate amount of time”. But I am not supposed to talk about matters of the galaxy. I am not supposed to talk about his parents. I am not supposed to talk about myself, because that might bore him. So what does that leave Eve? Nothing except potatoes. 

He says he is coming back for dinner with french fries. I am not dreading it, completely. 

All My Love,  
M

 

June 9th  
E,  
I was discharged today. But I remain on bedrest in my Parents quarters. The best thing about this wedding is that I am going to have my own space and my own ladies and I will be in charge. Ren says I can serve potatoes at every meal, he doesn't mind. Honestly I could get out of bed, but I want to milk it a little. Just before everybody changes.  
Love,  
M

 

June 12th 

Eve, 

Think think they know where you are all hiding. They say they have spotted your pilot. I wish you hadn’t run away. Love might be blinding and beautiful, but safety. I wish you were safe. 

Love,  
M

 

June 16th 

Eve, 

I have been in some trouble Eve. My letters to you were obviously intercepted. And Ren came with his goons to my Parent’s quarters. I was sat down and then Ren pulled them out. Hux stood behind him and had that horrible grin. The Ren pulled them out. Then he sent everybody, even my parents away. Then he was looking me in the eye, and I was scared. I mean we have all heard the stories. 

“I am almost funny?” he asked. 

“I do not have the pleasure of knowing you very well my Lord” I said. I couldn’t even look at him. I mean, stars he can be scary when he wants to be. 

“Some people think this is treasonous” 

“It was never my intention, I just…”  
“I see no treason, but I find that you must be somewhat lonely”  
“Eve was my best friend”  
“She ran away with a resistance pilot, she was acting as a spy for at least three months, she betrayed us.”  
And I just kinda nodded. And he took my hand and kept going on…  
“The reason you are on the Supremacy is not because we do not trust you, but I wanted you safe. The only way I can ensure your safety completely is if you are here. You will be the empress in less then a month and your friend is giving the resistance secrets and do not think she will not try to take you down. When she ran away with that filth she ran away from you”

I said “Yes” obviously.I made that I understood. I know it is not true. That you would never betray me. That you would never hurt me and or try to betray me. I know that you were blinded by passion. Not that I ever will be blinded by such passion, but we read the same novels. So I think I understand. I know he was lying Eve. I know you would never give them anything on me to put me in danger. 

He also gave me a little lecture about writing your name on a communication and then putting the address as Resistance Hell Hole. Apparently sarcasm amuses him, but nobody else in his cabinet. I am not in trouble because I did not give away any information. Ren says he understands that I am lonely and he will see about getting me new companions besides Lot’s Wife. Even Ren thinks she is a bore. 

Anyway, he got up and escorted me to the dining room. We all ate in the most tense silence except for Ren who made jokes about over taking a farm planet to make sure I would have enough potatoes. It was almost funny. 

 

I guess this one stays in the notebook. 

All My Love,  
M


	2. KR -> M M->KR

June 15th   
1pm 

Emperor Ren, 

The Stewards and I are at an impasse. I asked that my rooms, the dressing room, closet, The Empresses office and bedroom be painted a different color. Something more feminine; light blue, light pink, pastel purple, or yellow. They said they don’t think they are allowed to change the decoration in the Imperial suite. 

I am the Empress and I was promised that my rooms would be mine. I would like to change them. If that is not acceptable, I would appreciate it if you told me directly. 

M

June 15th   
1:10pm

They told you “no”. Remarkable. They are your rooms, to do with what you please. I will explain to the head of the stewards that they need to listen to you. How frightened of you do you want the Stewards to be?  
KR

 

June 15th   
1:15pm  
Emperor Ren, 

I don’t want anybody hurt. I just don’t want to be treated like a child. I am the Empress. 

M

 

June 15th   
1:25 

Imperial Empressess, 

The stewards are headed your way. 

KR

June 15th   
1:30pm 

Thank you. 

M

June 15th   
1:32pm 

Do you mean to leave my room? Is that why you are having your bedroom painted? Is mine not up to standard?

KR

June 15  
1:48pm 

Emperor Ren, 

I meant to cause no offense. I will stay in your bedroom as long as you want me. Sometimes when women become pregnant or when they have their cycle their husbands wish to have them elsewhere. I was merely trying to be prepared.

M

June 15  
1:49pm

M,

Yes. Well that is wise of you. I guess we know in a week. 

 

KR

June 15   
2:10pm

I want you in my bedroom. 

KR

June 15  
2:12pm

So, I will be. 

M

June 15   
2:11pm

It is a matter of safety. Nobody can protect you as well as I can. If you become pregnant it would be imperative that you are safe with the heir. 

KR

June 15   
2:20pm 

Emperor Ren,   
Thank you for always taking my safety so seriously. Thank you for your generosity. 

M

June 15   
2:40pm 

Who is coming to dinner? 

Also, this is a private communication line you can address me as Kylo. I am your husband.

KR

June 15   
2:42pm

Kylo, 

There will be 500 guests. You will be sitting with Admiral Lot and I will be sitting next to his wife. 

M

June 15   
2:44pm

I don’t know who I feel more sorry for…  
KR

June 15   
2:43pm

Neither of us won with this seating arrangement. 

M

 

June 15  
3:10pm

This meeting is so boring. 

KR

June 15   
3:15

I am sorry. If I had an emergency could you leave?

M

June 15   
3:16 pm

Depends on the emergency.

KR

June   
3:17pm

If I felt faint?

M

June   
3:20pm 

No. 

KR

June 15   
3:21pm

If the steward was being rude?

M

June 15   
3:22pm

No. I know they are behaving.

KR

June 15   
3:30pm

If I wanted to see you?

M

June 15  
3:30pm

What?

KR

June 15   
3:33pm 

If the Empress was waiting for you in the middle of your bed? Is that an emergency?

M

June 15   
3:33pm 

On My Way. 

KR


End file.
